Current mobile communication systems and devices, such as cellular networks and phones, permit users to communicate with more than one person at once. To do so, however, a user typically has to select separately and through a slow or complicated process each person for each communication.
For instant messaging, for example, a user may start a conversation with a first friend, then select from a list of contacts to add a second friend, and then select from the list to add a third friend. For conference calls, a user may call a first friend and then, once connected, call a second friend, and then once connected to both friends join the two calls, then call a third friend, and once connected join the first two calls and the third call to create a conference call with the three friends.
Further still, current mobile communication systems and devices may require a user wanting to communicate with the same set of people with which the user has already communicated to re-select each of those people one-by-one.